Hunger of the Uzumaki
by Neon dagger
Summary: experiment Naruto AU
1. Chapter 1

Hunger of the Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto

Orochimaru smiled down at his latest creation which laid on a stainless steel table before him although it wouldn't be perfectly correct to take all the credit as it was only the genes of the Uzumaki and the healing ability that it entails granted he had to seal away the Kyuubi away for a bit so he could make his altercations to it host but now the boy was almost complete and he was beautiful at least to Orochimaru a perfect compilation of parts and pieces from the most promising individuals he could get his hands on.

But right now Orochimaru was bathing in his newest achievement of give the abilities of a sentient sword to a human boy and he needed to savor his success before he went any farther as the risk for failure was much, much higher Orochimaru left the cell/operation room so that he may catalog the initial integration was a success and to look over his brilliance once more.

Once in his office aka throne room he turned to a servant and ordered one them to retrieve the Uzumaki's file and once he had he it took a deep breath savoring the smell of his success before he opened it he decided to start at the beginning of his work of art the introduction of the mokuton and dead bone pulse it worked beautifully.

The Uzumaki's genes being cousins of the Senju accepted the DNA and surprisingly well Orochimaru made another discovery be it far more distant but the Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Kaguya, and Hyuuga were all very distantly related seemingly sharing a common ancestor it made binding these traits a bit easier than trying to use an average person.

Not long after rereading the first bit of his work he continued he created something marvelous from the metal of the renningan and a degrading Sharigan he liquefied both then mixed it with enzymes from Jugo before he bonded them together genetically before injecting the concoction into a pair of byakugan before replacing the Jinjuriki's own eyes with his creations it took a surprising amount of time for the boy to accept the eyes three full months before he could see anything at all the boy cried for many days and it was very annoying but silencing seals did their job.

Orochimaru was worried that his would body guard was going to be blind granted that would have put a slight damper on his plan there are plenty of ninja with much worse physical conditions still active so to hopefully improve his condition Orochimaru put him under and put him a tank of nutrients fluid before introducing more of Jugo's enzymes into the fluid itself allowing a more natural absorption through the skin.

It was during this time that Orochimaru had discovered just what was wrong with the boy, the eyes were taking in too much chakra in a resting state so the boy's coils sent the bare minimum to the eyes to keep them alive until the coils had enough to be used for sight alone it took a few more months before he could activate any special abilities the eyes might have had but after a little while of testing and cataloging the new abilities.

Orochimaru then forbid the boy from using those abilities until he permitted it and put seals that restricted access of the more advanced abilities and now of course we come upon the latest experiment giving the boy the scales and chakra absorbing abilities of samehada 'It was amazing what his genius could do sometimes' thought Orochimaru to himself in self-praise.

Orochimaru now only had to wait and see if the swords abilities were transferred and at that moment a low level ninja ran in seemingly afraid and before he could speak a blue blur broke through the doorway that the ninja had used before biting and tackling the ninja in question earning a scream that gradually died out as the ninja seemed to die on the spot.

Orochimaru got up from his sit and attacked the creature sending it into the wall and after a second of staring Orochimaru recognized the scales on the beast and a smile broke across his face as the scale covered boy lunged at him again.

Orochimaru focused on the seals on the boy and after a second the creature's attacks began to slow then the creature fell to the floor too tired to move and the scales then began to receded revealing the boy underneath and then feeling confident enough to approach Orochimaru did so and to his shock the boy still moved all be it slowly but the boy still reached for Orochimaru's leg and managed to grab it and it was at that point that Orochimaru felt a large chuck of his chakra reserves be slurped away and scales to once again cover the boys arm and chest.

The boys eyes opened fully awake and he began to tightens his grip and he looked up only to take a foot to the head, Orochimaru's smile was now tinged with annoyance "You little brat looks like I need to train you a little more."


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger of the Uzumaki

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

The boys eyes opened fully awake and he began to tightens his grip and he looked up only to take a foot to the head, Orochimaru's smile was now tinged with annoyance "You little brat looks like I need to train you a little more."

9 months later

Naruto sat down in the arena his collar clinking against his collar bone as he looked around at his food as they squirmed and that's when Orochimaru showed up before taking a seat on his thrown and speaking as a large mass of people entered the stadium seats.

"My subjects I bring to you my latest project, chakra beast or as he was known as before I graced him with my works Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru paused to savor the cheers of his slaves at his work and the entertainment they would receive from Naruto's feeding.

"Today Is Naruto's final test before he is instated as one of my guards and as the kind ruler I am I allow you to watch but I also come with an offer to those prisoners who will oppose little Naruto in the ring today, kill him and you will be my new body once this one is of no more use." Orochimaru smiled there was no way for them to defeat Naruto but it gave them a reason to fight the crowed once again swelled with cheers.

Naruto watched his food become more excited and begin to beat on the bars of their cages to try and fight him but that makes their chakra taste even better it always taste better when they have a reason to live.

Naruto let a sharp toothed grin stretch his face as Orochimaru made a hand sign and seals on the cages and the chain connected to Naruto's collar broke allowing Naruto and those in the cages free.

Naruto's right arm and chest were covered in scales and then he vanished before re-appearing his unscaled hand around one of his combatant's neck while his scaly hand swiped across another's neck scraping the flesh away from the man's body and as a reward for his efforts large spurts of blood weld up from the wound.

The one in his other hand gasped in pain as scales emerged from Naruto's skin absorbing all the man's chakra leaving a husk of a man to fall to the ground.

A large number of the prisoners saw this as an opportunity so they charged in mass and surrounded boy missing the large smile that grew on Naruto's face but it was quickly covered as Naruto crouched as a mass of people surrounded him and his scales covered the rest of his body.

Orochimaru frowned Naruto seemed to be overwhelmed but that shouldn't be possible as the boy had more innate abilities and better training but then much to Orochimaru's delight a large number of faintly serrated bone spines erupted from inside the mass skewering a large majority of those on top of him.

Those still alive quickly backed off as those skewered on the spikes screamed as they were drained of chakra before the spike retracted allowing the fresh corpses to fall to the ground around him making a ring of corpses around him.

Orochimaru smiled there were roughly 50 challengers left so he decided to spice it up "Naruto I allow you to use your eyes." with that said Orochimaru gave a smile and made a few hand signs as the crowd gained an anxious air to it as they all knew of the creepy obsession the man had with doujutsu.

Naruto smiled as a seal on his forehead glowed and faded away his eyes changed going from his original blue to a light metallic blue with a faint flower like design which was overlapped by rings which spread from the pupil in an expanding pattern.

Naruto's eyes glowed with chakra as he said a single jutsu "Shirni Tensei." and with that done everyone in that arena aside from Naruto were thrown into the walls causing spider web fractures all along the wall.

Naruto made a few hand signs before shouting "Wooden mass containment!" as he finished he placed his hands on the ground causing 25 of the 50 remaining to be restrained by tree roots which sprouted from the floor and wall wrapping around the neck, wrists, and ankles.

Naruto paused a moment and looked around the at the remaining people in the arena before manifesting a small pitch black orb above his hand before willing it to change it soon stretched into a disc which Naruto used to block a fire jutsu which one of his meals had sent at him at which point he then threw it cleaving the owner in two.

"You all might want to run before I decide to eat you…granted I will any way after I am done with them." stated Naruto pointing to his imprisoned meals on the wall before recalling the black disc to his side before allowing it to return to its natural shape before it began hovering just behind his back as he moved to his closet meal.

Naruto held his arm out in front of him as he reached his target placing his palm against her abdomen she screamed as he slowly applied pressure and devoured her chakra before repeating the process again and again with the rest of his prisoners only being interrupted a few times by a few hot blooded fighters but they were quickly dealt with and Naruto finished his trapped meals.

Naruto then with a smile turned bringing the orb forwards and changing it into a sword handle whilst seeming to lack a blade before swinging it sideways quickly but a very small and thin line in the wall opposite of him was the only indication of his actions until Naruto brought the handle straight up and turned it showing what would be the flat of the blade showing that the handle did in fact have a blade and a long and thin blade it was but some of the less intelligent members of the surviving group didn't understand and tried to move forwards but as soon as they took a step the upper halves of their bodies slid forward no longer restrained by the lower half of their bodies.

Naruto smiled at those smart enough to stand still before his smile became dark and he brought his hands up and began making hand signs before shouting "Earth shaker!" followed by a hard stomp on the ground and a massive bloody mess was the result.

Naruto smiled at the mess savoring the scent of blood and fear but a sound a whimper to be precise broke his bliss and so he stalked through the gore and blood before eventually finding the sound a small girl whom couldn't have been any older than five.

The teenage monster stood still for a moment unsure of how to interact with the child but in that child he saw himself when he was younger…Naruto cautiously picked up the frozen and bloodstained child uncaring of the stains and scent of urine marring her cloths and skin before moving back to his cell ignoring the boos and jeers tossed his way by the crowd.

Naruto sat the little girl down and sat down across from her at the far end of the cell trying to relax and figure out why he spared the child as the arena was cleared and the crowds cleared the stadium leaving Orochimaru and his top lackey whom was frowning at the actions Naruto had taken.

"It appears that your experiment has a bit of humanity in him." stated Kabuto as he turned to his master.

Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips "Oh well that just gives me another hook in his heart." replied Orochimaru standing up "Also tell Naruto I would like to meet with him…send Tayuya to retrieve him also leave the girl unharmed or removed from Naruto's care."

and cut


	3. Chapter 3

Hunger of the Uzumaki

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips "Oh well that just gives me another hook in his heart." replied Orochimaru standing up "Also tell Naruto I would like to meet with him…send Tayuya to retrieve him also leave the girl unharmed or removed from Naruto's care."

Later

Naruto stared at Tayuya as the girl entered his cage and released a small growl at her as he stepped in-between her and his new charge but the girl spoke and dispelled his hostility.

"Oi fuck boy I am not here for the girl in fact I have orders to leave her in your care and not to harm her also…Orochimaru wants to see you."

Naruto tilted his head and stared at her intently before he nodded and turned around to face his charge before speaking "Stay…" after that one word he turned back to Tayuya and walked out of his cell and towards his…host's study.

After a brief walk Naruto made his way to the study of his host and once there he knocked on the door gently once and paused as Orochimaru's voice came from the other side of the door "Enter, Naruto."

Doing as his host bid Naruto slowly opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Orochimaru cleaning a large syringe.

Orochimaru smiled as he saw Naruto's eyes trace the syringe's movements before speaking "Naruto I am rather curious as to why you spared that child in the arena today care to enlighten me?"

Naruto paused a moment to think before speaking "I don't know I just felt the urge to…care for them?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and moved to his desk opening a file and writing down: experimentation may have increase paternal instincts/ may also be result of poor up bringing/sympathy for those in similar situations.

Orochimaru sat in his chair before opening up a drawer on his desk and pulling out a needle the size of an index finger with a needle nearly half that length.

Orochimaru held out his hand and after a moment Naruto placed his arm in said hand Orochimaru smiled at his newest guard's obedience before finding a decent vain before inserting the needle and injecting the fluids into Naruto's blood before speaking.

"Naruto would you like to know what is in this syringe?" Naruto blinked in confusion as his host never really bothered to explain what he was doing before so Naruto nodded positively.

Orochimaru smiled and replied "This is a slightly 'beefed up' version of our dear Jugo's bloodline it acts much like our dear friends bloodline but instead of blind rage it focuses the users mind and reflexes while heightening their senses but still grants the transformative properties of the original bloodline."

Orochimaru smiled at Naruto's deer in the head lightly look before bringing his arm closer to their heads and willing it to change shape.

The limb became more like a massive claw than a hand despite the many snake heads that coated all but the nails of the claws Naruto flinched slightly and looked at the pale white appendage.

However, Orochimaru continued talking "As you can tell I have already injected myself and can attest to its prowess however I have found that each person injected with this fluid fuse their own abilities to it allowing for their preexisting abilities to develop beyond what they could naturally achieve on their own..."

Orochimaru paused to make sure that his guard was understanding what he was telling him before he continued "After injection each subject, if they live as they have a 1 in 50 chance of survival, begin secreting a fluid in their blood that can grant others abilities similar to their own, the survival rate for these individuals is 1 in 500, the vial I injected you with is my own and once you are able to use my abilities I shall train you personally and once I find the perfect body you shall act as my demigod, my middle ground between the god that I will become and the mere mortals that I will leave behind as you can't expect a god to speak in person to mere mortal can you."

Orochimaru smirked to himself as he imagined his kingdom no his world with his demigod at his side enforcing his law and spreading his word across his world.

Naruto's thoughts immediately went from mild concern to major worry as his host continued to speak before his eyes glanced down to the needle that was almost empty and still pressed into his veins.

Orochimaru smiled as his eyes trailed back down from his study's ceiling to his soon to be demigod before pulling the needle from Naruto's body and placing it on his desk.

Orochimaru smirked at Naruto he could already see the boy's skin paling and his muscles wriggling like worms beneath the skin as they rearranged and remade themselves.

Naruto let out a shrill gasp and fell to the ground twitching in pain after a moment the twitching began to stop and just as Naruto was about to try and stand Orochimaru rolled him over and pulled his shirt up and for a brief Naruto feared for the worst until Orochimaru simply placed his hand on Naruto's stomach.

All was still for a moment before Orochimaru jumped back and Naruto erupted in crimson chakra and screams of pain as his skin constantly peeled of and healed as Naruto fought off what was trying to burst out of him.

Then suddenly without warning the chakra was cut off and Naruto stopped screaming as the last of his wounds healed Orochimaru smiled and call Tayuya in to his study before giving her the order to take Naruto back to his room.

Tayuya entered the room and shuddered at Orochimaru's monstrous appendage as the man (?) in question pointed to Naruto with his mutated limb as it slowly shifted to a more normal looking state.

Tayuya sighed and pick up Naruto slinging him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She took a small moment to mentally note that Naruto was very hot and was panting in what she assumed to be pain before she began carrying his limp body to his room.

Tayuya dumped to boy onto his bed and left but not before one last cursory glance of the room taking the form of Naruto and his new parasite whom was slowly approaching Naruto since she had moved away.

And cut


End file.
